Past Lives and Forming Futures
by Caseymm12
Summary: Everyone has a past. Whether its good or bad. Everyone has one. But, will a group of teens overcome their pasts to be able to form their futures? Join the group and witness their lives in the new world, whether if its killing zombies or having fun the whole damn time.
1. OC Form

Hi! This is my official first SYOC HOTD... thats a lot of letters. This might suck, cuz I'm not used to third person... so this is new for me xP

**RULES**!:

1. **No Super Powers **(Examples: seeing the future, superspeed, mind reading, ect. Cuz last time I checked, your not Edward Cullen)

2. Backround has to be **BELIEVABLE!** (No alien talk, cuz this is NOT avatar people)

3. Due Date: **May 10, 2012**! **No Exeptions**! That is the **Last day **to submit!

4. **No Animals**! I will most likely accidently forget to put them in the story... I'm forgetful... don't judge me!1!one!1!

Also, you may add additions to the OC form...

**If you dislike how I portray your character you may pm me to request changes or have them killed off.**

I am most-likely going to just have at least 7 other people... so yeah

* * *

**FORM!**

* * *

Name: (Full name, please)

Age: (5-30 please)

Grade (Optional if in school):

Nicknames:

Gender:

DOB (Optional):

Chest size (Girls only):

Appearance: (Height, hair color, eye color, etc. Please be as specific as possible.)

Clothing: (Clothing OC wears on a daily basis, to sleep, other.)

Personality: (Be as specific as possible as well. Please, I do not want short answers, it's hard to work with.)

Backround: (OC's history basically)

Parents: (Alive? Not alive? Information?)

Siblings: (Alive? Not alive? Any info?)

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fatal flaws:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Favorite weapon:

Location at the beginning of the Outbreak:

Habits:

Love Interest: (What kind of person would he or she be into)

Secrets:

Reaction to my OC's: (Read examples below)

Naoki:

Kinaki:

Anything extra?:

* * *

**MY OC'S**

* * *

Name: Naoki Amaterasu Hokkaido

Age: 15

Grade: homeschooled (see history) but would be 9th

Nicknames: Kaido, Oki, Nao, Hokka, Ammy

Gender: Female

DOB: May 21

Chest size: C

-Appearance-

Height: 5'3"

Hair color: Pure white (see history), thigh length, straight, side bangs

Eyes: Mid-night Black with flecks of ash grey (see history)

Build: Skinny and bony, pale skin

-Clothing-

Daily (Before): Hospital nightgown and barefeet (history)

Daily (After): XL white males button up shirt, black short shorts, barefeet

Sleep: XL white males button up shirt, underwear, barefeet

Other: Always wears a oval locket (History)

-Personality-

Naoki is a sweet caring girl. She LOVES to draw, think, or imagine, causing her to space out a lot. She is slightly shy from lack of social skills (History), but once she get to know them, she is caring and funny. She HATES when anyone is hurt physically and mentally. She will always try and cheer a person up, being positive, making them laugh, ect. and help them in anyway she can. She adores children and will spoil them to no end. Although she hates to hurt people, if she had no other opition, she would protect and help anyone she can come across, even if it means killing the undead.

-Backround-

Naoki was born with a mutanty, her eyes were a rare black with specks of grey. She adored her older brother, Kinaki, and he would always made sure she was OK and she would practically follow him around everywhere like a little duckling. Her parents loved them both to the bone, and would do anything for them. She and Kin both have middle names, from american format names. Originally, her hair was chocolate brown, but one day the family got into a horrible car crash, when she was 7, and she saved her brother from getting hit with serious injuries, blocking him with her body. The parents died in the car crash and Naoki had a several fatal wounds in her lungs, kidneys and heart. She had so much damage, they operated on her for 2 days just so she would have a chance at surviving. The car crash damaged her hearing.

She was put into many different machines (cat scans, x-rays, ect.), that her hair turned pure white. Since she was becoming deaf, she learnt sign language, and has an ear piece; Some days, she can hear perfectly with out it, but other days she can't hear at all; but, by some miracle, she manage to recieve perfect hearing, but her ears are still sensitive. Her other senses improved, her having great eyesight, and she loved to feel the vibrations in everything, causing her to be barefeet at all times. She gets sick easily, practically living at the hospitial, and can't go to a regular school, so Kin homeschools her. He felt guilty about her condition, so on her 10th birthday, he bought her a oval locket with a picture of them both, she never took it off. In return, she gave him a chain bracelet.

Since only Kin came to visit, she never really had any friends, lacking social skills big time, but in the hospital, she often played with the younger kids. She loved to observe the doctors, and learns quite alot of information from watching. She is very terrified of cars, and will only go in one if Kin is with her. 3 weeks before the outbreak, she was preparing to finally go home, because she was becoming healthy again. When the outbreak occuried, she was at her first day of school.

-Parents-

Daiki Hokkaido (Father) ((Dead))

Aimi Hokkaido (Mother) ((Dead))

-Siblings-

Kinaki Ryuu Hokkaido (Brother) ((Alive))

Likes: Sweets, Kin, drawing, imagination, smiling, vibrations, animals

Dislikes: spicy food, cats, cars, killjoys, frowning, slience

Fatal flaws: Terrified of cars, hates hurting, no hand-to-hand combat

Strengths: Knows medical, Vibrations, eye sight, sensitive hearing, good aim

Weaknesses: Body built, slow runner, scared of cars, being away from Kin for a long time

Favorite weapon: Shot gun, pistol, yo-yo, hand gun, AK47, bow and arrow

Location at the beginning of the Outbreak: With Kinaki, when he was signing her regristration forms

Habits: Biting lips when nervous, spacing out, thinking too hard, looking up at the sky, day dreaming, imagining

Love Interest: Someone who would support her with her choices, who would make her smile, and would be there for her through thick and thin

Secrets: She blames herself for her parents death, even though she never did anything wrong

Reaction to my OC's:

Anything extra?: None.

* * *

**MY OTHER OC**

* * *

Name: Kinaki Ryuu Hokkaido

Age: 17

Grade: 11

Nickname: Kin, Aki, Ryuu

DOB: October 12

Gender: Male

-Appearance-

Height: 5'10"

Hair: Chocolate brown, ear length, bangs fall into eyes, messy/tangled

Eye: Grass Green with slightly specks of brown

Body: Tan/ivory skin color, has muscles

-Clothing-

Daily Basis: (School Uniform) White Button up shirt, black baggy pants

Sleep: Shirtless, boxers

Other: Always wears a chain bracelet

-Personality-

Kinaki has the lovable carefree additude, though when it came to Naoki, he was overprotective. He can always smile and find a bright side to things, though when fighting, he is completely serious and will destroy anything or anyone in his way, protecting his little sister to the extremes. But, he is very funny, caring, sweet guy to be around.

-Backround-

Kinaki used to live a normal live, played many sports, had a bunch of friends, good grades, until his little sister was born. He became VERY overprotective of her and would do absolutely anything for her. When the car crash happened, He was 10 years old, and he was devistated that he couldnt protect Naoki more. The first few months after the accident, she was in a coma, and Kin stayed by her side 24/7. On her 10th birthday, he bought her a locket with a picture of them in it. When she gave him the chain bracelet as a thank you for everything he has done, he swore to never take it off. He visited her evryday, and on the weekends, slept at the hospital, telling her fairytales, having drawing contests, bringing fresh baked cookies, anything to make her happy. When he heard she could come out of the hospital, he was overjoyed, and made an othe to really and truly protect her this time.

-Parents-

Daiki Hokkaido (Father) ((Dead))

Aimi Hokkaido (Mother) ((Dead))

-Siblings-

Naoki Amaterasu Hokkaido (Sister) ((Alive))

Likes: sweets, spicy food, Naoki, fresh air, sports

Dislikes: Zombies, ignorant people, bugs, cars, seeing Naoki sad

Fatal flaws: Would kill anyone who made Naoki cry or upset

Strengths: Naoki, strong built, fast runner, fast reflexs

Weaknesses: cars, get desracted easily

Favorite weapon: Baseball bat, Hockey stick

Habits: Staring out to space, daydreaming, consantly looking at Naoki to see if she is OK

Love Interest: A girl who he can be himself around

Secrets: Despite being popular at school, Kinaki has never had his first kiss before

Reaction to my OCs:

Anything Else?: Nope.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoy making your OC!**

**UNTIL May 25!**

**BYEE!**

**XP**


	2. OC WINNERS

**~CONGRATES TO THE WINNERS~**

* * *

Name: Elizabeth Lockheart

Age: 16

Grade (Optional if in school): Highschool, 10th

Nicknames: Liz, Lizzy (She hates), and Eri.

Gender: Female

DOB (Optional): July 19th

Chest size (Girls only): 36DD

Appearance: Silky straight inky black hair that gets curly at the end and falls to her lower back, and bangs she keeps in a side swept. Milky white skin and attractive curves and seductive cat-like big aqua eyes accompanied by eyeliner and mascara. Full pink lips, a button nose and heart shaped face. Long legs, attractive legs at 5'6- A total hottie.

Clothing: When not in the regular HOTD school uniform with her black lace undergarments and fishnets,(At school of course) She's wearing a aqua blue shirt that fades to black, and black short skirt with a chain looping on the side, the same undergarments and fishnets, fingerless electric blue gloves, and lace light combat boots. Usually goes to sleep nude, if not a T shirt.

Personality: A flirt, daring and manipulative. She's one of the "most popular" type girls, and is use to getting what she wants. Social-able and gets people to trust her easily, she's also very sneaky and stealthy, giving her a secret reputation of stealing and vandalizing. Most of the graffiti art around town was done by her. She lies and puts up all these walls for no reason, but because of whom she killed.

Backround: Born and raised in a middle class family, Elizabeth's parents came from the States, being part Greek and part Japanese. However, she came out more Greek than others, and they gave her a British name. She's an only child, and to occupy her time, she joined a local gang (Though it wasn't easy) at age 12. There, she started her life as an everyday artist. She loved to draw, and was extremely good at it, just used it on buildings, on structures. She would spray paint some of the most beautiful pieces, but only to be ruined by putting her gangs symbol at the lower right corner. She didn't mind however. At age 14 they began training her with weapons, how to be stealthy like a ninja, and tactics. They taught her how to fight, and trained her. She always liked being the best, and so she was. She never expected to use it on someone though, and she never did. But she did on the undead.

Parents: Dead, turned. Amelia Lockheart and James Lockheart.

Siblings: None.

Likes: Running, she's really fast, drawing, and sweets.

Dislikes: Pink, clingy girls (etc Saeko) and being helpless. Spiders and cockroaches.

Fatal flaws: Pushing, trying too much even when theses no hope. Lying, manipulating.

Strengths: Speed, stealth, agility, endurance and aim. Is fast and cunning, and not afraid of blood or killing the undead.

Weaknesses: Strength, letting out her true feelings, and dealing with emotions.

Favorite weapon: Her gremlin II push daggers. Has two, and always hides them in her shoes, careful not to cut herself. A gift from her gang, and she loves them.

Location at the beginning of the Outbreak: On a rooftop with Damien.

Habits: Playing with her hair when she's nervous or scared, doodling.

Love Interest: Someone she could let her secrets out with, who would accept her for whom she is and she could be herself around, so she could take down her walls.

Secrets: Has killed 5 boys from her school, all from an enemy gang whom tried to rape her. She believes its all her fault.

Reaction to my OC's:

Naoki: A sweet girl, someone whom she would never manipulate or act impulsively around. Would draw with her any day.

Kinaki: Someone whom Liz might actually fall in love with.

Anything extra?: Nope! :3

* * *

Name: Anh Viet Hoang

Age:15

Grade (Optional if in school): 10th

Nicknames: Bob

Gender: Male DOB (Optional): June 11, 1996

Chest size (Girls only): N/A

Appearance: 5 8 , deep red almost black hair (black in shade, redish in sun), BIG brown eyes, skinny.

Clothing: school uniform all the time Personality: Anh is very lazy and wont do anything without someone s help. Anh is very paranoid all the time. He only falls asleep when everyone around is asleep first. He only likes to eat snacks and not any other foods, he also eats a lot. He is goofy only if he feels comfortable around someone he likes.

Backround: Anh was playing games since he was little and now he is the world s best videogame player. When he was born he never meet his family and lives with his grandmother since he was born. When he was born he was stolen by his grandmother but he doesn t know this yet. He has no contact with his family.

Parents: He doesn t know his parents.

Siblings: He doesn t know his siblings.

Likes: Videogames, guns, sleeping, snacks, and girls.

Dislikes: walking, long exercise, any physical activity, and real food.

Fatal flaws: Weak and not good with physical activity.

Strengths: Smart, and quick thinker.

Weaknesses: Doesn t trust many people Favorite weapon: Ariska (Japanese WW2 bolt-action rifle was his grandpa's) with a sniper scope and bayonet.

Location at the beginning of the Outbreak: Skipping at home playing videogames.

Habits: thinking of scenarios.

Love Interest: sweet and curing girls.

Secrets: He is sloooooowy dying of terminal cancer.

Reaction to my OC's:

Naoki: Has a crash on Naoki

Kinaki: Dislikes Kinaki because he nags Anh about eating healthier

Anything extra?: He is super observant.

* * *

NAME: Michiru Ai Fujihara

AGE: Seventeen

GRADE: Sophomore

NICKNAMES: Chi

GENDER: Female

CHEST SIZE: 38C

APPEARANCE: Michiru has elbow-length, sea foam green hair that is styled in two Chinese buns with white ribbons while the rest kept down. She has angular bangs the right side is longer than the left and goes in a slightly slanted angle. Michiru has big, innocent lavender eyes. Michiru has a pale complexion but tans easily.

CLOTHING: On a regular basis, Michiru usually wears a white halter top underneath with a fishnet vest over it. She will wear black cargo pants that stop at her calves with ribbons on the ends and a pair of teal Converse. She will have a teal head band on her forehead, pushing back her bangs. Adoring her wrists with be a half dozen silver bracelets and on her ears with be a pair of white and teal studs.

For sleepwear, Michiru will go with a large shirt with a pair of ankle socks and underwear of course.

PERSONALITY: Michiru is a friendly, adventurous, curious, and intelligent girl who lives to have fun but knows when to be serious, quiet, and patient. She takes direction rather well but tends to speak her mind when she doesn t agree with something. She is a bit of a daredevil and wouldn t mind taking chances for the group to survive. Michiru is a jokester but knows the proper time and place for jokes.

BACKGROUND: Michiru grew up with a workaholic mother and a non-existence father-figure. She had to be the one in charge of her three younger sisters since she was a youngster which is the cause of her independence and rare maternal instincts. Michiru had a normal life until the Outbreak: school, shopping, cooking, cleaning, etc.

PARENTS:

Minato Fujihara Mother, Nurse (Dead)

SIBLINGS:

Usagi Fujihara Sister, 13 (Dead)  
Hinata Fujihara Sister, 11 (Turned)  
Kisa Fujihara Sister, 9 (Unknown)

LIKES: Mountain Dew, Pocky, Pizza, Painting/Sketching, Music, and Hacking

DISLIKES: Spiders, Zombies, Psychos/Insane People, and Snakes FATAL FLAWS: Loyalty and Kindness

STRENGTHS: Speed, Flexibility, Hearing, and Strength WEAKNESSES: Running and Memory FAVORITE WEAPON: Metal Staff

LOCATION AT THE BEGINNING OF THE OUTBREAK: Michiru was at school or running errands (like groceries or paying bills etc)

HABITS: Michiru messes with her bangs when she s annoyed or mad. She also has a habit of day-dreaming.

LOVE INTEREST: Michiru likes people who are respectful, hard working, and easy to get along with. She s not that attracted to pretty boys unless he s not conceited, immature, or rude. She likes boys who are themselves.

SECRETS: Michiru is actually the daughter of a powerful politician but disappeared when she was five, she was believed to have been kidnapped and given to Minato.

Her second secret is that she was a witness to a murder.

REACTION TO MY OC'S:

Naoki: Michiru finds Naoki cute and reminds her of Hinata one of her younger sisters who she acts identical too.

Kinaki: Michiru has a mini crush on Kinaki because of his goofy and positive nature.

ANYTHING EXTRA?: Nothing ^-^

* * *

Name: Blake Sawyer

Age: 17

Grade (Optional if in school): Senior

Nicknames: White Reaper, Zero

Gender: Male

DOB (Optional): September 27

Appearance: Straight hair at shoulder length, pure white. His eyes are blue with a dark green ring around the iris. He stands at the height of 5'9, and weights around 185. Muscles on a skinny frame that is his body.

Clothing:

Daily- Blake wears a plain white suit given to him by his care takers as a gift. A white trench coat and pants. With a white button up shirt. A black bandana tied to his arm.

Fighting- While fighting he covers his mouth with the bandana and loosens the jacket a bit Night-He strips down to just shorts

Seasonal- Upon spring and Summer he loses the jacket if it begins to rise in temperature. In the fall and winter he will remove his jacket if someone needs it more then him.

Personality: Blake has studied up on how to be a socially popular. With no field experience, and only going from talking to the other subjects, he is able to get along greatly with others. Even though some of his actions may seem odd at times. (jumping to save a cat, or handshake for a long time) He is only going on instincts alone.

With guys he can be very annoyed with if they aren't team players. But if he can get a feel for how they do things, then maybe he can build up a bond with them. With women he would sort of stay away until comfortable enough to let go of his phobia. He fears that if they figure out that he can't help but do what they want then he'll probably die doing something stupid. He will try his best not to show the pain of a girls touch if one does get a hold of him.

The guy knows how to be funny and talk when needed. He will throw in ideas and suggestions if no one can think of any. He's also a great leader if anything forces him to lead. He may be awkward but he knows what he's doing. And no matter if in pain or just normal, the teen won't show it. A smile would always be on his face so not to worry anyone and show that everything will be fine.

Even though he has a fear of them, Blake can not let any woman get hurt. He would try to protect them with his body if needed to. That goes for children as well. Being programmed to see the children as a key to the future, he feels it's his duty to protect them at all cost.

Backround: Blake was born into a house of socially experimented children. A place where the leaders of tomorrow were raised to be perfect. Leaders, politicians, movie stars, and future soldiers. Two of the tested children mated causing a failure in the program. The kid was then used as the first test subject to a new project. One where the children are born into the program instead of recruited. This made him the first test subject name Zero.

For years he was put up against harsh tests. Not only against himself but the other children as well. None more harsher then two little girls. The testers had Blake programmed to not fight back against women. So when any girl were to cause a conflict with him he'd easy back down. And since the two girls figured it out they used it as an advantage to abuse the boy as much as they could.

The abuse he suffered from the girls scarred him. Now every time a girl touched him he feels as if he's being burned. But if he starts the initial contact then he's fine. Even though he was treated rough the teen grew up with a smile on his face. He felt like it was the only thing he could do that would stop him from going crazy. He succeeded in passing the social tests. Being marked as a man suitable to lead. Easy to make friends, great persuader, funny, a gentlemen, and a great planner. A great fighter in peak condition, trained to use a blade for sportsman competitions. Every politician needs a hobby.

Blake did what he had to in order to get out of the house. And he succeeded, only to be let go into a world full of the walking dead.

Parents: He has no idea

Siblings: none

Likes: Talking, Music, Writing, Anime, and Pranks

Dislikes: Bullies, the burning feeling of a girls touch, loud people, abusers

Fatal flaws: Not being around society, Blake can sometimes do the wrong thing. And when women or children are involved...he will get upset.

Strengths: Persuasion, Stealth, Negotiation, leading, high endurance, and blade combat

Weaknesses: Can't resist a girls order, fighting alone, being hated, girls touch

Favorite weapon: Scythe Location at the beginning of the Outbreak: Outside of the school. He was coming as the new transfer student.

Habits: tends to write down lyrics for songs at random times

Love Interest:Zero likes a girl that can make him laugh. Being placed in a house full of kids, he developed crushes. Just like every other guy in the place. But what he looked for was someone that could show him how to feel. That way when he smiles it isn't just to put on a mask.

Secrets: On an off day at the house he lived in. Blake was the age of 15 and alone in his room. The two girls that bullied him had broken into his room. They forced him to do things to them and he had no choice but to go through the pain of their touch. As soon as they were done they forced him to go into another guys room. They forced him to kill the guy while he was in his sleep. No one in the house figured out what he had done. And now every time the teen closed his eyes that year he relived that dark act over and over again. So to atone for his sin, Blake decided to turn himself in and pay the price. But the girls knew he would and forced him to stab himself. He did was he was told and lodged the blade into his rib cage. But for the first time ever he broke against the order given to him and killed the girls. After they discovered what had happened to the three. Blake became distant for about a year and a half. After a few tests he was seemed fit to be released. Although at times the guilt rushes to head causing a massive headache.

Reaction to my OC's: (Read examples below)

Naoki: She cute and very pretty. Her personality is similar to his own so they would get along well. Being Socially impaired, he can teach her what he learned in the school he lived in.

Kinaki: The two can protect his sister if needed. They seem like they can get along well.

Anything extra?: He's accustomed to being called Zero or Reaper. So he would point that out.

* * *

Name: Aoi Kyoya

Age: 16

Grade: military school, grade 11

Nicknames: none

Gender: Female

DOB: April 3

Chest size: B

-Appearance-

Height: 5'5 1/2

Hair: light pink hair that is straight and reaches her mid back in layers, bangs that are pushed to the side, tied in a neat bun before the outbreak and then a messy bun during the whole outbreak

Eyes: aqua blue

Build: slim

-Clothing-

Daily: her military academy uniform that consists of navy blue flats, a matching navy blue, form fitting (but still movable enough so she can run fast) mid-thigh skirt, a white buttoned-up shirt, a navy blue military blazer with all of the medals and stuff still attached to it, white gloves

Sleep: white button-up shirt, her blue and grey stripped underwear

Other: her father's military dog tag

-Personality-

Aoi is a cold, emotionless person. She is antisocial and would rather practice her fighting than go out with friends. She loves to do different types martial arts and shoot guns. She is very intelligent (IQ is 176) and is trained to tell a lie from the truth. Aoi is very disciplined and hates it when people step out of line. She always appears calm and relax. This is because she knows how to keep her emotions hidden. Because of her emotionless personality, she has no friends.

-Background-

Aoi has spent most of her life in a military school. Her father was a general in the military and her mother died giving birth to her and her sister, Ayumi. She grew up very close with her father and always stuck close to him. Her father started to teach her and her sister basic military tactics when they were 4 years old. Since he was in the military, he often visited different bases to make inspections and other stuff. This resulted in Aoi and Ayumi having to be homeschooled. When the girls were 5 1/2 years old, Ayumi suddenly died under mysterious circumstances. On one of their trips to a base in Tokyo (after Ayumi's death), terrorists killed their guards and kidnapped both of them. Her father was tortured for information for about 6 days straight. Aoi witnessed all of this. They killed her father when they grew tired of his refusals. For the next 3 years, they tortured, raped, and beat her. During this time, her personality changed from being a happy, go-lucky girl to the cold, emotionless person she is today. The military finally infiltrated the terrorist's headquarters and rescued her. She was 9 years old.

Aoi spent the next six months recovering in the hospital. She saw many specialists and doctors and had to undergo therapy for years onward. She was dismissed from the hospital on her 9th birthday. One of her father's friends, General Ryou Kurama, took the young girl in and treated her as his own daughter. Ryou was mysteriously murdered a year later. After the murder, the government took action and put Aoi in a military school. There, she trained and trained and within four years, she became the youngest captain ever in the academy's history (she's not an actual military captain, just the captain of her barrack or team). Many people in the academy feared her but at the same time, respected her. When the outbreak began, she was visiting the school because she was meeting with the principle to discuss plans for the academy to visit.

-Parents-

Satoshi Kyoya - father - dead  
Natsumi Kyoya - mother - dead

-Siblings-  
Ayumi Kyoya - twin sister - died at birth

Likes: any form of combat, discipline, reading, training, cats, revenge, silence, rain, nighttime, killing zombies

Dislikes: girly things, perverts, idiots, people who don't do the things they are told, super sunny days, inattentive people

Fatal flaws: Her lust for revenge for the people who killed her father. She hopes that they are alive so that she can personally kill them.

Strengths: all types of combat, good aim, endurance, fast runner, military training, flexibility, strength, great listener

Weaknesses: personality, sense of direction, fear of spiders

Favorite weapon: two pistols that are always hidden within her blazer, two combat knives that are strapped onto her thigh, the tiny almost non visible spikes that are hidden within her white gloves Location at the beginning of the

Outbreak: In the high school's principle office in the middle of a meeting discussing plans to have the military academy students visit the school.

Habits: playing with her blue bouncy ball whenever she is bored, expecting to much out of people

Love Interest: A boy her age that can fight and is reliable. Someone who has a happy aspect on life and will cheer her up and can make her smile a real smile. Basically, a boy who has a personality that is completely opposite of Aoi's.

Secrets: She is the one who killed both Ayumi and Ryou. Aoi killed Ayumi (by poisoning her drink) because she was jealous that her father was spending more time with Ayumi than herself. She killed Ryou (by shooting him with a nearby gun) because he got drunk one night and tried to rape her. Also, Aoi hasn't smiled once since her father's death.

Reaction to my OC's:

Naoki: Feels that she blames herself to much and would treat her like a sister. Aoi would try to teach Naoki basic combat skills so that she can better protect herself.

Kinaki: Feels that he is overprotective of Naoki. She likes Kinaki but wouldn't try anything on him because she knows that his main focus is and should be protecting Naoki. Aoi wouldn't want to distract him from doing his job.

Anything extra?: She doesn't feel any remorse for killing her sister and guardian.

* * *

Name: Damien Robert Lombardi

Age: 17

Grade (Optional if in school): Does not go to school (History)

Nicknames: DeadEye

Gender: Male

DOB: September 26

Appearance: 6 4 and is very muscular with lots of scars covering his whole body. He has a light tan that reaches up to the upper portion of his arms. He has short red spikey hair. He has one blue eye and his right eye is completely white with a scar starting from his eyebrow and moving down to the upper portion of his cheek.

Clothing: He covers his eyes with black sunglasses. He wears a long sleeved white shirt underneath a red and black sweater that has its sleeves rolled up and is zipped up. He wears dark colored jeans that have multiple rips in them. He also wears an ammo belt filled with shot gun shells. He has red and black Nike shoes on. He has a tattoo of a skull on fire on his upper left arm because fire is what brought his parents death.

Sleep Wear: White long sleeved white shirt and same pants. Will lend his hoodie to someone if they want to wear it while sleeping or if they look cold.

Personality: very quiet and anti-social, Usually only says 1 or 2 sentences when he talks, has a trouble trusting most guys because of his history, is almost completely emotionless, cold towards those he does not trust or respect, always calculating his next move, not bothered by violence, blood or death, reliable in a fight, willing to sacrifice himself for the greater good, has hard time communicating with opposite sex, hard headed, embarrassed about his appearance (scars). At the beginning he will only talk when he deems it necessary but later on may open up more to the group.

Backround: At age 8 Damien s house caught on fire killing both of his parents and left him the scar on his right eye as well as not being able to see through it. After spending 2 years in an orphanage he left because no one wanted to adopt him. He has spent the last 8 years of his life living on the streets not going to school. Due to his lack of education many people, mostly guys, have tried to take advantage of him (usually committing crimes, getting him addicted to drugs). He became a addict at 13 and stopped using when he was 14. He has been clean for 4 years now. Although not school smart he knows exactly how to survive when the outbreak happens. He is covered in scars due to the multiple gang fights he has been in to insure his survival. Though some girls have been attracted to his bad boy attitude and look, he has a hard time talking to them, and especially showing them his scars. Although unable to communicate with girls he will do anything to help a girl in need, and be their knight in shining armor.

Parents: Both parents died when he was 8 years old.

Siblings: None

Likes: Eating, music, playing the drums, silence, singing (but only when he is alone),

Dislikes: people making fun of his intelligence (has a 4th grade education), suffering, people who look down on others, fire, drugs, large groups of people,

Fatal flaws: trusting people, lack of education, communication, working with others.

Strengths: Close combat fights, creating strategies, sneaking, picking locks, survival, eating food of any kind (when living on the streets he would often go hungry for days), listening, Very accurate when shooting his sniper rifle.

Weaknesses: showing emotions, flirting, talking to others (especially girls), hates when people make fun of his lack of education, afraid of fire, cooking, not protecting people, making jokes, writing, reading, any subjects you learn in school( only has a 4th grade education).

Favorite weapon: Barrett M82 50 cal sniper rifle, Winchester Ranger Mod-120 ShotGun Location at the beginning of the

Outbreak: He has barricaded himself on the top of a rooftop, and saves the group from getting bitten by one of them with his sniper rifle.

Habits: taps his fingers on his pants when stressed, watches the sun rise and set,

Love Interest: Attracted to women. I think he would prefer someone who takes interest in him first because he is not used to dating or flirting with someone. A girl who doesn t mind him being protective of her. A girl who does not look down on him because of his past.

Secrets: Likes to sing but never when people are there, has never had a girlfriend before,

Reaction to my OC's:

Naoki: Damien is amazed that she can be so upbeat and caring due to what is happening. He is willing to do anything to protect her and the other girls of the group.

Kinaki: He respects him and his concern to his little sister. He will help him defend his little sister, and do whatever he can to make the two of them don t lose each other.

Anything extra?: house fire was on his birthday so he hates his birthday, has insomnia so he rarely sleeps, he is ambidextrous but does most things with his left hand, Prefers to be alone then in a large group.

* * *

Name: Harumi Katsu

Age: 16

Grade (Optional if in school): Grade 10

Nicknames: Rumi (from her brother)

Gender: Female

DOB (Optional):8/14

Chest size (Girls only):C (about to be D)

Appearance: She has short black hair that comes up to her chest with bangs that are uneven. her eyes are a icy blue. Scars on her wrists.

Clothing: She has a red ribbon in her hair and wears a uniform similar to the H.o.t.d uniform. If she changes clothes she would have black skinny jeans and a dark blue long sleeved shirt.

Personality:she is very shy and a nervous is very afraid of males and will not stand to go near one or she will have a mental breakdown. when she is around girls only, she is a little more talkative and sarcastic but is still shy. she always tries to see the good in people even if they are bad. she thinks a lot before she speaks, often being very polite. she is sometimes ditzy.

Backround: Her mother left her when she was 3 and her father was too busy working to pay attention to her. Her brother, Saru (2 years older), was in love with her and when Rumi was 13 he raped her in a jealous rage after seeing her talk to a boy. After that he abused her physically, sexually, and mentally until the zombie outbreak.  
Parents:

Izumi Katsu: Mother : Unknown

Renji Katsu: Father: turned

Siblings: Masaru (Saru) Katsu: Unknown

Likes: Strawberries, cutting herself, kids, when people fight, an adrenaline rush

Dislikes: Males, when people (in general) touch her, Loud people, and being scared.

Fatal flaws: Her fear of men, her refusal to see the bad in people.

Strengths: Running, Making escape routes, cooking.

Weaknesses: Males (again), Kids, and she is sometimes clumsy.

Favorite weapon: Axe Location at the beginning of the Outbreak: In the bathroom, being bullied.

Habits: Plays with her hair, cuts herself.

Love Interest: a boy who takes his time with her, cheers her up and protects her.

Secrets: She cuts herself, Her past.

Reaction to my OC's: (Read examples below)

Naoki: She has a weakness for kids, so she is very protective of her. She always caters to her as if Naoki was a small child, and if naoki were to be in a fight with someone, male or not, she would atack the other person.

Kinaki: Of course she is afraid of him. If he comes up to her she would step away and if he tries to touch her he will flinch and back away. she finds his jokes to be funny but won't laugh, she would just smile.

Anything extra?: she sleep-talks, often having nightmares of Saru. She sometimes sings songs thinking nobody could hear her.

* * *

Name: Geoffrey Kuribayashi Dees

Age: 18

Grade (Optional if in school): Military school, 12th

Nicknames: Cowboy, Southpaw

Gender: Male

DOB (Optional): 6/3

Appearance: 5 8 , 150 lb, Caucasian/Japanese mix, or in his words, a mutt , brown hair and eyes, and has a buzz cut. Wears a set of dog tags with identification on him, which was a gift from his father. Slightly thin but not skinny, prefers being called wiry .

Clothing: When its casual dress he wears regular tee-shirts, graphic tees, blue jeans, and a battered dark brown cowboy hat with a black pair of combat boots. Wears a Mexican serape during rainy weather. During the winter he puts on a sweater between the shirt and serape, otherwise he wears this year-round.

When it s a battle or when moving from place to place he trades them out for a dual-camouflage blouse and cargo pants, with one side being tiger-stripe jungle camouflage and when worn inside out has Soviet urban camouflage. Wears them with his black combat boots and a "liberated" USMC helmet, as well as a tactical MOLLE vest. Normally trades out helmet for a cowboy hat as well as adding a serape. Only wears helmet if he expects to get in an actual gunfight.  
Sleeps in a t-shirt and boxers.

Personality: Strong, silent type, prefers to strike from afar when dealing with zombies, only resorting to close range combat when there is no other choice. Doesn't take a shot unless he knows that it will connect with a target. Normally a loner but gets along fine with others, though his modus operandi is normally alone or with a partner. Slightly awkward around girly-girls and holds contempt for guys that try and show off. Patient most of the time, with the exception of individuals that come up with the most downright stupid ideas or plans. Is normally motivated to do things through rewards or money (though the latter is now virtually useless during the Outbreak). Has an extreme dislike of politicians, arrogant individuals, and womanizers. If his personality could be compared to a popular figure it would be that of Clint Eastwood's Man with no Name.

Backround: Born in Arizona to an Army officer and a Japanese mother, he grew up like most American children, though with an utter obsession with guns and military history. Was for the most part a B grade student, though held a perfect score in history. Well-versed in military history and can quote numerous military leaders. Understands strategy and tactics well, but saddened that he doesn t have the social skills to be an effective leader. Resents mother for his pacifism and dislikes his father for not being around enough. Holds a slight reverence for Chinese strategist Sun Tzu, even keeping a copy of his book, The Art of War, stuffed into a pocket. Grew with with a rather old-school set of rules, where their was no such thing as political correctness or sensitivity towards others. He has grown to slowly evolve with the times, and while sensitive towards women at times, is a very stubborn mule most of the time. During his childhood he learned to become a crack shot with almost any gun you could put in his hands. He also learned military discipline, strategy, and tactics form his father, and has learned that it is useful under his current circumstances. After moving to Japan (this is set in Japan, right?) due to his father getting deployed there, he illegally smuggled his guns into the country through disassembling them and making them look like just a pile of machine parts. He also was able to bring his his shovel, knife, magazines for his weapons, and some ammunition for his pistol. He first went to a normal high school for a few months, meeting some of the HOTD gang, primarily Kohta Hirano and Saeko Busujima before transferring to a military school due to his father's recommendation. Is a platoon sergeant for his barracks company, which is a rival of Aoi's company.

Parents: Father: Tadamichi Kuribayashi Dees, Status Unknown

Mother: Miyuki Kuribayashi, Status Unknown (Presumably dead)

Siblings: N/A

Likes: Guns (to the extreme), military items and paraphernalia, trucks, knives, reading (primarily comic books, sic-fi, and military novels), cooking (mostly American food, but can make a mean bowl of udon noodles), cowboy stuff, women.

Dislikes: Politicians, gangsters (mobsters excluded), womanizers, anyone with hoplophobia (look it up), explosives (excludes grenades and artillery), cowards, bullies

Fatal flaws: His personal guns to him are his life, even when he can toss all the others away, he would rather die than lose his "sentimental" pieces of firepower. Also has a major weakness with women. Those that are arrogant, bitchy, or pompous (think Saya) it will be hard for him to be convinced to do what they say. Those that are quiet, shy, polite, or friendly can wrap him around their finger fairly easily, provided they play their cards right.

Strengths:

-Gun aficionado, knows how to operate most weapons  
-Outstanding marksman and sniper -Good with stealth and camouflage  
-Great in outdoor (woodland and desert) survival and knows enough of urban survival to get by.  
-Very patient 90% of the time  
-Competent pilot of airplanes and helicopters, though not a master of the skill  
-Can do a jog or slow run all day, great endurance, though when it runs out he goes down really fast

Weaknesses:  
-Obsession with guns  
-Loses his nerve if surrounded in close quarters  
-Feels uncomfortable fighting out in the open  
-Holds too much sentimental value towards his preferred weapons  
-Piss-poor diplomat,  
-Gets nervous around girls, especially when they make their (romantic or sexual) advances too rapidly  
-Prefers being a man in the background, not wanting to be in the spotlight that much.  
-Deep sleeper, normally takes the sun in his face or a physically blow to wake him up  
-The "kicked puppy dog look", especially from children  
-Has a weakness for burgers, spaghetti, Coca-Cola and udon (great bribing tool)  
-If in Japan, has a soft spot for hot springs  
-Has a soft spot for Western movies

Favorite weapon(s): Bowie Knife, Spetsnaz Shovel Remington 1911 R1 (top handgun, never goes anywhere without it)  
SIG P226 Makarov PM Colt SAA (only keeps it for sentimental reasons, hardly uses it)  
MPi-KM (basically an East German AKM thats slightly more accurate than your normal AK-47/AKM, has bayonet for it)  
Springfield Armory M21 Sniper Rifle (has Harris bipod and Weaver Scope mounted on it)

Location at the beginning of the Outbreak: Went with Aoi to talk to high school about military academy. Went to go use the bathroom, ends up putting bullets in the heads of the guys bullying Harumi with his 1911

Habits: Constantly cleans and reloads his guns when given the chance, chews on a toothpick if bored.

Love Interest: A quiet, down-to-earth kind of girl for the most part, who would accept him for who he is. He would most likely be protective of them and would put their safety above his own. Had a crush on Saeko Busujima after meeting her during his first week in a Japanese high-school, primarily due to the fact that she was hot, humble, and a total ass-kicker. If Saeko isn't around, he'd most likely go for Harumi Katsu, primarily due to her quiet, collected way of doing things and her personality. If he finds out about her past he'll try and do everything possible to convince her to stop cutting herself.

Secrets: His guns, never had a relationship before, his crush on Saeko Busujima, his awkwardness around girls at times, secretly hides that he thinks Aoi is an asshole at times

Reaction to my OC's: (Read examples below)

Naoki: See's her as a unique individual, though he hopes he can get her more used to killing Zombies over time.

Kinaki: Likes how protective he is of his sister, as well as his serious attitude when fighting. Somewhat surprised he can stay so carefree during the Outbreak.

Anything extra?: Being from competing companies in the military school, he still holds a competitive grudge against Aoi due to their company always ending up in a tie with his during competitions. It has been that way for the past three years, with neither side coming out on top of the other. Also has a pick-up truck in the high school parking lot, with his guns locked in the back-seat. His excuse is the rifle cases hold drill competition rifles, even though his weapons are inside.

* * *

Name: Patrick Doragon

Age: 17

Grade: Grade eleven, or whatever it is just before the final year.

Nicknames: Bear.

Gender: Male

Chest size (Girls only):

Appearance:

-Tall, around 6 '5' and broad shouldered. His is overweight, but most of it is his belly. His arms and legs are mostly muscle, his arms more so because he uses melee weapons.  
-His hair is cropped short, black and is need of a good shave.  
-His eyes are a sea blue color that changed to green in the light.  
-His skin is not tanned, but not pale, sort of in the middle and of Caucasian persuasion.

Clothing:  
-Clothing includes red cargo pants, a red and black shirt where the shoulder are black and a black strip goes across the torso, standard black sneakers.  
-Sleeps in just his shorts and a sleeveless undershirt.  
-Other: Depending on situation, will put on a black vest, jeans, and read shirt and boots. Wears a leather coat as well.

Personality:  
-Generally suspicious of everyone, even before the outbreak. Trust nothing someone says, no matter what.  
-Want's to prove that he's not useless, that he matters. Will work hard to do it, so the group values him. That said, he doesn't want the spot light. He only wants to be recognized.  
- He deeply wants to feel accepted, to know that he could trust others and be trusted by them. His intimidating appearance is like a test, if you can get past it he's your best friend.  
- He will defend anyone, save the wicked, without question or fear. The wicked, he'll go out of his way to slay. He treats women with the highest respect possible.  
-At heart, a kind and gentle soul who anyone can talk to. He just wants to be loved you could say. But he knows his size and aggressive look make him intimidating, and he'll use it to his advantage if he can. Think of him as a Panda, you don't want one mad but otherwise they are the most loveable creatures on earth.  
- Will always tell you to have faith, that things will work out.  
- Uses the aggressive approach, goes in arms swinging.  
- Will not hesitate to kill someone wicked, will literally rip their head off before conversing with them. Now that the law isn't holding him back he can unleash judgment upon the foul souls

Backround:

-Always made fun of for his large size, Patrick became a loner with few friends. When seeking solace he looked into his family history, he found the Lore of Knights and Samurai, the ways of life they levied and found them fascinating. He spent his free time learning their arts, their disciplines, even their fighting styles. He eventually decided that he would protect people from bullies, but while noble, he lacked restraint One day, as he saw bullies picking on younger students, he intervened. He went berserk, nearly killing the bullies. He was expelled, and black listed from any school. Because of his guilt over nearly killing those other students he became a shut in. It didn't help that those bullies were well connected, one was the child of an influential senator. With no other choice his family was forced to move.  
So his family moved to Japan, where they had family. They had to go through several loop holes to get him into school. One of which was for him to help the groundskeeper in his off hours and between classes. He still studies his arts, and his family has a comfortable life. In his time he has kept two special items in his home, hidden. A Claymore, and a Nagamaki.

Parents:

-Father: A man of Japanese decent, a repair man by trade that tough Patrick most of his skills. He is tall, on the lean side, and timid but becomes a beast when his family is threatened. Studied Karate and the basic Katana style. Has a well off family business, not wealthy but good. Alive.  
-Mother: A nurse from America that become more trusted than most doctors. She is very gentle, but aggressive when provoked. She is somewhat short, but every bit as intimidating as Patrick himself. She could become a doctor, but feel's that that become more about politics than helping people. Alive.  
Siblings:

-None

Likes:  
-History.  
-Burgers  
-Unleashing his blade agains 'Them'.

Dislikes:  
-Backstabbers -Anyone badmouthing a lady.  
-Small furry animals. They break in his hands.

Fatal flaws:  
-Anger, his anger makes him uncontrollable at times. When he goes berserk he makes noise, and will not stop attacking till everything stops moving.  
Strengths:  
-Melee weapon usages, augmented by strength. Even if he doesn't know how to use a weapon, has great physical strength to mash anything thing into paste.  
-Good repairman, can fix generally anything except extensive electrical work.  
-Intimation, can easily frighten the average person into listening to him.  
-Blacksmithing as a hobby.

Weaknesses:  
- Fears spiders, failing to help his friends, and the fate of his family.  
- Tries too hard, makes him reckless at times. Physically slow, or rather he woundn't win a marathon at all. Basically has to take the most direct route possible or complications arise.  
- Planning, he's not good at it.  
- Has some Trouble with foreign languages, though English and Japanese are fine.

Favorite weapon:  
-Melee: Claymore, but any heavy pole object will due.  
-Range: Armstel Striker shotgun.

Location at the beginning of the Outbreak:  
-In the school sheed, putting away items.

Habits:  
-Praying, literally will just pray at random.  
-Writing. When he has free time his writes random things that are his mind.

Love Interest:

- He likes smart girls, ones that can hold a go conversation. He also prefers they have an interest in something slightly geeky, like games or comic books or something, just to show that they have variety in them. If they are intimidating it's even better. On the physical side, he prefers taller girls, with longer hair. Wide hips are a plus, as is a large chest. But the physical is all secondary.

-There is a secondary interest, warrior maidens. A girl that is prone to battle will catch his eye for a time. But this is just a crush.

Secrets:

-He nearly killed innocent people before.  
-His blades hiding place.  
-He enjoys battle, thirsts for it. Hides this from the others.

Reaction to my OC's: (Read examples below)

Naoki:

-Thinks she's sweet, but doesn't belong in this world. Will try to keep her from combat, as he doesn't want it to taint her. He sees her as he would a little sister.

Kinaki:

-At first will be annoyed with his happy attitude, seeing it as almost mocking. But as he sees the man fight he grow to respect him.

Anything extra?:

-If there needs to be a sacrifice, he's offering himself up.  
-Will kill any 'Shido's' outright. Will need to be held back if he meet's one.  
-Rapists, or anyone trying to rape, is a dead men by strangulation.

* * *

Name: Namiko Midoriko Kazuto

Age: 16

Grade: 10

Nicknames: Nami

Gender: Female

DOB: October 13, 1995

Chest size: D

Appearance:

Height: 5'3"

Hair: long parted blonde hair that reaches her mid back with blue streaks all though out her hair

Eyes: bright green

Skin Type: slightly tan

Clothing:

Daily:(before)The school uniform

Daily: (after) Wears a thin strap blue tank top a tie on the bottom with a jean jacket over it and a pair of black Capri pants Sleep:a yellow tank top and Short blue gym shorts.

Other: her mother's Glass heart Necklace

Personality: Namiko can tom boy but girly moments, can be a wise-guy, she is a nice person if they nice to her but if they are not nice to her she will lash back at them in the same attitude they give her back at them

Backround: Namiko lives with her father a owner of a large corporation and her sister loves kendo and combat of any kind, has an amazing voice when it comes to singing, she is in general a mix of girly and 's Mother died of a sickness when Namiko and her twin sister were 5 years old. ever since her mother had died Namiko and Aya were always neglected by their father but still loved her sister and they took care of each other.

One day when Namiko and Aya were 10 years old and home alone Aya was killed with a Bullet from a hit man for a company that hated her father. Aya died in Namiko's arms after protecting Namiko from the bullet then went after the hit man with her father's sword that was on the wall and wounded the man badly before the police came and took the man away soon after Namiko Transferred from her old school a year ago and became friends with Saeko and felt like she had a sister again and felt truly happy again.

Parents: Jiro Kazuto: Namiko's Father and the owner of Kazuto corps: Dead

Siblings: Aya Kazuto: Namiko's little sister, (would have been) age 16: dead

Likes: Singing, music, Swords, Guns, dancing, candy, Smores, and cooking

Dislikes: rude people, her Ipod being dead, sour things

Fatal flaws: she fails badly when she tries to be a tomboy

Strengths: her tom boyish attitude unless it comes to singing she is all girlish

Weaknesses: trying to be some one she is not her

Favorite weapon: a kendo sword or an actual sword either on she is comfortable using either one and an AR-15

Location at the beginning of the Outbreak: in the kendo room with Saeko

Habits: some times can't help being a girly girl when she see something cute Love Interest:nice,comfortable with her personality, funny, and strong

Secrets: never told anyone what happened 6 years ago and keeps it to herself blame herself for it

Reaction to your OC's:

Naoki: thinks that Naoki is a nice person, reminds her of her twin sister Aya and hopes they can be friends.

Kinaki thinks that he is very protective of his sister and can under stand why he is, cool guy, wants to be friends

* * *

Name: Fredrick Karlheinz

Age: 19

Grade: Senior

Nicknames: None

Gender: Male

DOB: September 1st

-Appearance-

Height: 5'12"

Hair: white snowy shoulder length hair

Eye Color: white iris' (Split personality: Dark red)

Body: Decent shape, but with a more muscular tone.

Clothing: Military issue green camo pants, black boots, black t-shirt.

Sleepwear: Same as casual outfit.

Personality: Fredrick likes to look on the brighter side of things. He sees the glass as half full while others see it as half empty. Although he likes to keep separated from the group emotionally, he does his best to cheer them up when down like pointing out how the annoying basics of their old life don't exist anymore. Such as Homework, household chores, or Facebook. He casually looks at everything with a wide smile being the happy, go free person he can be. When it comes down he to children, he has a natural way with them. Becoming something along the lines of a big brother and cheering them up with his fluent German accent. In a nutshell, he likes to make people smile and enjoys the little things in life. Like observing a butterfly and on a flower. But in combat, he turns into something else. His eyes go into an unnatural shade of dark red as another person claims his position. This is mainly due to his split personality that only comes out when he is afraid,really nervous, or angry. In this state, he enjoys the spill of bloodshed of the maggot ridden corpses and charges head first into melee combat.

Background: Fredrick never did much with his life other then to work out and make his thumb muscles grow from the large amount of gaming. He has also gone party deaf due to many years of really loud heavy metal music. His parents, Frank and Joan Karlheinz, raised Fredrick to be a good person and to respect everyone around him and to never look at the world as a dark shadow. This all changed in a traumatic experience. When he was 9, 2 men broke into his house while he was sleeping. He heard noises and went to get his parents only to discover the bloody, throat slit corpse of his father in the hall and a loud scream come from his parents room. He ran in to discover the robbers raping his mother. In an act of fear, he ran and hid in his father's workshop filled with tools. He hid under the workbench and cried while he heard the men continue to rape his mother, her cries for help going unanswered.

That's when a new essence formed inside him, one of anger and revenge. He knew where his father's pistol was in the workshop and grabbed the 6 shooter revolver and ammo. Loading the pistol as he walked, he went into the room to find the men finishing her off with a crowbar to her skull. In his last act of anger, he calmly raised the weapon and shot both men. 1 dead instantly with a wound to the head while the other took many bullets to his chest and torso. As he struggled on the ground, Fredrick picked up the crowbar and smashed his skull. Police arrived to find 4 dead bodies and a bloody boy sitting in the corner of his parent's room, a bloody crowbar in his hand.

Since then, Fredrick has went through mass amounts of therapy and medications to quell his mind back to what is used to be: Carefree and cheery. Unfortunately, the event scarred him mentally for life and his other persona already developed itself into his brain, giving him a split personality. He was deemed safe or the outside world at age 12 and was sent to a foster home. No problems have been recording with him since.

-Parents-

Frank Karlheinz (Father): Deceased  
Joan Karlheinz (Mother): Deceased  
Mituko Dormano (Foster Father): Reanimated  
Yukari Dormano (Foster Mother): Deceased

Siblings: None

Likes: Music, animals, kids, pretty objects, shiny objects, pretty pictures, games, and guns

Dislikes: Zombies, mean people, rude people, muggers, gang members, people that take advantage, and downers

Fatal Flaws: His spit personality makes him take unnecessary risks that are sometimes dangerous and deadly. Would gladly sacrifice himself to save another.

Strengths: The Strength of comedy, making people smile, lightning the mood, helping people mentally, quite the gun nut, and a good shot. He is always volunteering for guard duty.

Weakness: Sensitive, can get hurt emotionally quite easily, doesn't like to see dead bodies a lot, barely sleeps.

Favorite Weapons: Revolver, crowbar, Bowie Knife, and a Hunting Rifle with 12x scope

Location at beginning of the outbreak: The school courtyard

Habits: When he rarely sleeps, he cries at night because he relives that same night when he parents were killed every time he sleeps, tittles thumbs, whimpers when sad or nervous, looks on bright side of things.

Love Interest: Someone who likes fun and laugh at his jokes and be happy with him. Although for him, opposites do attract sometimes.

Secrets: Will get random flashbacks of that night which will cause him to cry a little bit, his wrists are scarred from his many years of cutting and blames himself for his mother's death.

Reactions to OC's: He hopes to befriend them in a way and make them all see light in this dark world. But at night, he keeps himself away from the rest of the group to think.

Anything Extra: He's never had a girlfriend before and is quite awkward around them especially when they start flirting.

* * *

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO ENTERED! IT WAS HARD CHOOSING! SO, I ADDED MORE THAN I WAS SUPPOSE TOO xP**

**I might upload a real story part tomorrow, But only time will tell xP**

**BYEE! AND THANK YOU AGAIN! ;D**


	3. Official Chapter 1

"I refuse! I am _**not**_ going into that **_death box on wheels_**!" A young girl screamed. "Yes! You have too!" An older boy yelled back. "Last time I checked, THIS IS MY LIFE! I CAN DO ANYTHING I WANT!" she retorted.

Now, to a normal passer, this would be a strange scene to witness. Here was a young girl, Naoki, holding dear life onto a stopsign, while her older brother, Kinaki, was attempting to pry her off. The girl's pure white hair was dancing from the breeze that passed, and her mid-night black eyes glared daggers at Kin, making the ash grey specks more visiable. Kin let go of her waist, as he let out a huge frusterated sigh, signaling that he is going to lecture her.

He ran his hand through his chocolate brown hair and his grass green eyes glared back at Naoki. "Look," He began. "I know you don't want to go, but you have to, Nii."

_Pfft... Like using my nickname would butter me up..._ Naoki thought.

"For the last time: I. Re. Fuse!" She yelled at Kin. "Well you can't refuse!"  
"Then, I refuse your refusal!"  
"That made no sense!"  
"You make no sense!"

By now, Kin was on his last string, which rarely ever happened. "Nii..." He began slowly. "Get in the car or we are not going to the candy store on the way to school." A gasp escaped Naoki's lips as she stared wided eye at her brother, before they started to tear up. "...How could you bring the candy into this." she said. Tears streaked down her cheeks as she let go of the stopsign and sat down on the curb, pulling her knees to her chest and letting out sobs. Kin looked down at his little sister, who was acting like she seen her puppy die, regreting ever saying that.

Passers stopped to look at Naoki crying on the curb and aimed glares at Kin for making her cry. "Nii... can you stop please?" Kin pleaded. But to no avail, Naoki was still wailing, maybe even louder that before. "Fine, we can go to the candy store AND you can get anything you want. I'm sorry." Kin proclaimed. Naoki bounced rightup and hugged her brother tightly and said, "Apologize accepted, now I want 4 chocolate chip cookies, a big rainbow lollipop, 5 brownies, and a bag of skittles." batting her eyes, with a large smile on her face. "...Sure?" Kin raised an eyebrow. Naoki practically jumped into the car, bouncing in her seat. "Come on!" she ushered her very confused brother into the car.

When Kinaki turned the car on, he happened to look to his right, spotting an older man about in his later 30's, tripping over his own feet. Kin was about to go out to help him, but a few people were already aiding him, also Naoki was already yelling at him to, and quote, "DRIVE! DRIVE! DRIVE!" So, Kin buckled up and sped down the road in his black SUV to the candy store. **{AN: Kinky, huh?}**

Only, when Kin had drove off, one woman who helped the man up got bitten on the forarm, creating a chain reaction.

* * *

**EXTREMLY SORRY FOR LONGG WAIT! I started writing it, but when I was done, I didn't get to upload it. Then my little brother got a new game and tried to download it, but we didnt have enough space, so he started deleting random stuff, one was which my story... I havnt exactly started rewriting it was cuz I have 4 F's in school right now, mostly because of late work... SORRY! Also, I know its really short, but deal with it! **

**Byee! xP**


End file.
